


A Miraculous Halloween

by LovelyLiliana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I Tried, My First Fanfic, suggestions?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: It's Halloween in Paris, and Marinette is about to make a really big decision. Will she follow through, or back down for the umpteenth time?





	1. Trick-or-Treating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Adrien go trick-or-treating.
> 
> Marinette: Very zoned out. Can't stop thinking about her Kitty.
> 
> Alya: Concerned about her friend.
> 
> Adrien: Excited to finally go trick-or-treating.
> 
> Nino: Happy for his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So this is my first Miraculous Ladybug Fanfic.
> 
> Edit: 500+ hits! Thanks! :)
> 
> Enjoy!

It was Halloween night in Paris, and everyone was out trick-or-treating.

Alya and Marinette were both dressed up as Ladybug, but as far as Alya knew they were only costumes.

"Marinette, can you believe Ladybug's save yesterday! It was amazing, no incredible, no fantastic no..."

Marinette started to zone out her best friend.

I mean, she already knows what happened after all, she lived it.

It happened yesterday, after school.

Like any other day, Marinette made up any excuse she could think of, to get away from Alya.

Then she hid, transformed, and saved the day.

Since she wasn't with her, Alya assumed Marinette missed it, and was trying to fill her in.

"Marinette? Marinette!? Earth to Marinette!"

"Huh? Oh sorry." Marinette said.

She was lost in thought about something.

"Is everything okay? You seem a little.... down " Alya asked her.

"Uh......yeah. But I....need to go do......something. I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

"Sure."

The second Alya said that, Marinette ran off. She didn't want Alya to ask her any questions.

After she got away, she stopped running, and started to walk, with her head down.

She was thinking about what Alya had just said to her, 'Is everything okay?'

She had lied when she'd said yes, because something was bothering her.

Yesterday, during the akuma attack, Cat Noir hadn't been acting like himself.

He had seemed down....and hurt somehow.

Then she looked around to make sure no one was looking, pulled out her yo-yo, and jumped to the nearest house.

She stopped on a red, brick house, to sit.

She needed some quiet, to think about what she was about to do.

She wasn't sure if she was ready, but she felt like she had to do it now.

Because maybe, just maybe, they did know each other without the masks.

But, her thoughts were interrupted by an all too familiar voice.

~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~

On Halloween night, Alya and Marinette weren't the only people trick-or-treating. Adrien, and Nino were a couple streets ahead of them.

Adrien was excited though, for it being his first-time trick-or-treating. He was dressed as Cat Noir, and Nino was dressed as a turtle.

But he was also a little down.

Before the akuma fight, yesterday, he had gotten into a fight with someone.

It was his closest friend, closer than Nino, and he felt bad.

But he couldn't worry about that right now.

He was supposed to be enjoying this wonderful holiday.

As they were walking to the next house he saw something in the sky.

He looked up to see Ladybug swinging from house to house.

He then saw her stop on a red brick house.

He watched as she stared out at Paris, as if looking for something or.... someone.

He quickly gave Nino an excuse, and said he'd catch up, and then ran for cover.

Making sure that no one was looking, he used his baton to get on the nearest building.

He quickly crossed over the houses until he got to the house she was at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. A Miraculous Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug follows through with her plan on Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Chapter 2 of my first ML Fanfiction.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Hey."

She didn't have to turn around to know it was Cat Noir. She had hoped he would see her, and would come over.

"Hey, kitty." She replied, as he sat down next to her.

"What are you doing up here on Halloween night?" He asked her.

"Just watching everyone have fun trick-or-treating."

"Okay?"

"...And....I wanted...to talk to you." she said, looking away.

"About what, M' Lady?"

"I....well I just......I" she stuttered, not knowing how to say this.

She let out a deep breath and said, "Just....follow me".

He watched as she slowly got up, and started going from roof to roof.

By the time, she got to the third roof, he had already caught up.

He followed her past houses, streets, and more houses.

She finally stopped by an ally, and went down.

When he got there, he saw her on the opposite side of the ally looking, almost, sad.

"Are....are you okay?" he asked her.

".... Yes."

He knew something was on her mind, but didn't want to ask her, or she might not want to tell him.

So, he just stood there waiting.

At last she said, "I... I was thinking about what you said...after Lady Wi-Fi."

"About me wanting to know who you are?" He asked her.

She nodded, and said, "Well, if you still want to know..."

"Wait. You're actually going to tell me? But why?" he said, still to shocked that this was actually happening.

"Well, I'm only going to tell you, if you still want to know."

"More than anything."

"But you go first."

"As you wish M' Lady." He said as he bowed.

He closed his eyes at the familiar feeling of his suit coming off, and awaited her reaction.

When he opened his eyes, he said, "Surprised?"

Her mouth was open, as if speechless.

"Your-your-your Adrien?" She stuttered, in complete shock.

"Yes? Is it that bad?" He asked, biting his lip, almost scared of the answer.

"N-no I just...don't know what to say."

"Oh. Well it's your turn."

"Huh? Oh right."

She closed her eyes as her suit came off, anxiously awaiting Adrien's reaction.

"...... Marinette?" he said at last.

"...Yes?"

"Your Ladybug?" he asked, almost in disbelief.

"Yes..."

"Wow. So how come you didn't want to tell me?"

"Well......everyone loves Ladybug. Imagine if they found out I was Ladybug. What would they think then?"

"You think I wouldn't keep it a secret?"

"No. I just...I don't know. I liked the security of knowing no one knew. It made me feel safe."

"But now that I know...?" Adrien asked her, almost scared.

".... It’s okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Feel free to comment!
> 
> Also, feel free to leave story requests in the comments as well! :)


	3. A Miraculous Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien talk over their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my 3rd, and final chapter, of my first ML Fanfiction.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (If a bonus part is wanted, please tell me in the comments) ;)

They stood there, just staring at each other for a matter of time, neither of them knowing what to say, or what to do.

"So, um, if you don't mind me asking," Adrien said to break the silence, that was making him feel uncomfortable, "what was so awful about Cat Noir?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you obviously didn't like him, but what was so bad about him?"

"Oh, nothing was bad about him, I just...liked someone else."

"Oh. Who?" He asked, hoping he didn't sound to jealous.

"I'd rather not say." She said, and from what Adrien could see, it looked like she was blushing.

"Come on, you can trust me."

"Fine. I like....,"then in a voice just above a whisper, she said, "you."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Why, me?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's so special about me?" he asked her, just above a whisper.

"Well.... your kind, caring, and you stick up for what's right." She said, with a smile.

"Really? You think of me that way?"

"Yes, and we're........ friends, aren't we?"

"Yes, we are.... Marinette, do you.... do you still like me?"

Adrien looked expectantly at Marinette, with a straight face.

She couldn't read his emotions, and it was killing her.

She wasn't sure what answer she should give him.

What if she said yes?

Well, then he might not feel the same way, and she would be heartbroken.

What if she said no?

Then, he might have actually liked her, and she would have ruined her chances with him.

She opened her mouth to answer, but thought better of it, and closed her mouth again.

This happened a few times, before Adrien said, "Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I-I shouldn't have asked."

He looked down, embarrassed.

He started to walk away.

"Wait!" He turned around, looking at her, confused.

"I-Um.... I do?" She looked down. She didn't want to see his face.

"I do.... still like you." She said, in a whisper.

She didn't hear anything as Adrien approached her.

She just assumed he had left.

But then she felt a hand on her chin, gently lifting it up to look at her.

She feels his eyes on her, but can't bring herself to look at him.

He slowly raises it higher, until she finally gives in and looks him in the eye.

He didn't know what came over him, as he was doing that.

But to him, it felt right.

He watched as her eyes tried to avoid his gaze, looking at the ground and the beautiful night sky, but reluctantly gave in.

When she looked him in the eyes, he looked back not knowing what to do next.

They just stared at each other, for a matter of moments, before she gently took a step forward.

Two seconds later, her lips were on his closing the distance between them.

He gently removed his hand from her chin, and moved it to her waist doing the same with his other hand.

She gently placed her arms around his neck, not wanting to let go.

After a minute, she slowly pulled away, not opening her eyes until they were completely apart.

When she looked at Adrien, she said, "I-I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I-"

But she was silenced by his lips on hers, again.

She slowly closed her eyes, again, kissing him back.

When they pulled apart again he just smiled, but she could see a light blush on his cheeks.

She gave him a small smile, and a hug, which he gladly returned.

He then offered her his hand, which she took with a smile, and a laugh that was music to his ears.

As they left the alley, they began to talk.

For them, this night is what marked their future together.

It truly was a Miraculous Halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Feel free to comment!
> 
> Also, feel free to leave story requests in the comments as well! :)


End file.
